kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Lapis
is , who appears in Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!. Lapis shifts Earth into a new world, free of the Inves Invasion, while having soccer tournaments due to the boy discovering a soccer ball and learning about what soccer is. His real name is and that he sealed himself away and Kougane as a way to prevent the Femushinmu from going to extinction as they seek the Golden Fruit. History An Over Lord Inves from Helheim Forest, Lapis wanted to prevent the fall of the Femushinmu, but failed when they all turned on each other for valor and glory. When Kouta defeats Inves in the Inves-flooded Zawame City, he finds Lapis and a soccer ball. Unaware of the soccer ball's purpose, Lapis learns that it was a way for humans to measure the same reasons why the Femushinmu fought while resulting in no bloodshed. This prompts him to create a world where the Inves Invasion never happened, which prevents Ryoji Hase's death along with Lock Dealer Sid. Lapis erases the conflicting memories of his inhabitants of his New World so that they may be at peace, including Kaito Kumon's, who still couldn't accept the world because of the world he grew up in. However exceptions to this are Kouta, possessing the Kiwami Lockseed and is an Over Lord himself, and Mitsuzane Kureshima, who is able to resist the memory alteration to a degree due to the recent trauma of "killing" his brother in battle. Lapis helps Kouta when he becomes corrupted by Kougane. He reveals his past, he's actually an Over Lord and he sealed himself and Kougane away to prevent bloodshed due to the greed and lust to have their own Golden Fruit. This essentially caused the Femushinmu to turn on each other, causing their extinction. Entering his mind, he reveals his past, convincing Kouta that humans are no different from Over Lords after all, paralleling Kouta to himself, Kaito to Demushu, Mitsuzane to Redyue, and Takatora to Rosyuo. Most of the Riders are later resurrected when Lapis conjures a horse for Kouta to revive them. DJ Sagara gives Lapis a Sengoku Driver and a Silver Lockseed to become Armored Rider Kamuro, joining the rest of the others to successfully defeat Mars. When the world is returned to normal, Lapis's bracelet and the Souginjou is seen in Helheim forest with another soccer ball. Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Kamuro's forms are called . - Silver= Silver Arms is Kamuro's default silver apple-based Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Silver Ringo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Souginjou. Appearances: The Golden Fruit Cup! }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kamuro's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Souginjou - Kamuro Silver Arms' personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Lapis is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kamuro, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Mage (Orange) in Kamen Rider Wizard. He also served as understudy suit actor for Kamen Rider Marika in the Kamen Rider Gaim television series. Notes *Kamuro's Pre-Arms suit is a recolored Gaim suit with modifications similar to Zangetsu Shin. *A nod to the kanji used for Kamuro is that when the kanji taking out of context of the given name (Kamuro), it becomes as Kamuro's helmet has a crown on his head similar to the one on Toyotomi Hideyoshi's helmet. *He is the second apple-themed armored rider, the first being Mars. *He and Mars share a few similarties with Hercus and Caucasus. **They are silver-gold pairs who share the same motifs (Kamuro and Mars are apple-themed Riders, while Hercus and Caucasus are beetle-themed Riders). **Both Kamuro and Hercus are movie-exclusive good silver Riders. *The color scheme of Kamen Rider Kamuro's suit is similar to Kamen Rider Nadeshiko. *His name "Lapis" is based on the blue jewelry of the same name. *Mars and Kamuro's shoulder pads in Golden and Silver Arms respectively are similar design to Kamen Rider Zangetsu in Melon Arms. **His suit and Rider Indicator both resemble Kouta's to a degree, though the suit slightly resembles Takatora's. *He is known to be part of the Femushinmu, which makes him an "Over Lord". However, it is unknown if he possesses an Over Lord Inves form. **The movie's ending regarding to Lapis may indicate that he simply died before Rosyuo converted the Femushinmu into the Over Lords and Inves to adapt to Helheim's conditions and that he was simply a spirit who used the powers of his bracelet to experience a new way of living compared to his life as a Femushinmu. If so, then Lapis is the first Over Lord to be an ally to the Armored Riders. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Kamuro, as well as Gaim, Kurokage, and Bujin Gaim: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kira Kira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruit Yoroi Musha on Parade!" See also *Kougane References Category:Armored Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Mystic Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non human riders Category:Over Lord Inves Category:Femushinmu